Transmission 2
Transcript Initial summary provided by PodcastSummaries. Date/Universe March 22. Weather has been "indecisive," mostly cold but recently warm. No noticeable difference from our universe. Plot Synopsis Holly is currently in a McDonald's, in the Southeastern US. According to a news article on Google, Holly died the night of the tribunal, due to an overdose of Xanax and alcohol. Someone has faked her suicide to explain her disappearance. The news article states that her teammates reactions were: * Camellia said that she got worried after three days of missed phone calls to Holly. * Evergreen said that Holly was upset in court because they dragged her through the mud and then pressed criminal charges against her. * Oak was brought home for the funeral, and said “I’m devastated to lose her. This didn’t have to happen. Nothing can ever bring her back, but I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure she rests in peace.” Holly is fairly convinced that this quote was actually from Oak. She can’t tell if that means that Oak is in on this whole thing or if Oak really thinks she’s dead. Holly doesn’t really think Oak is listening, but even so, she is using Oak to help her get through it all. Holly expresses extreme discomfort over trying to act like a normal human when she doesn’t have a place to hide out in when it gets to be too much. She is trying to comfort herself by listening to fiction podcasts and rubbing her rocks against her face in bathrooms. She talks about how she doesn’t really have a gender, and sometimes forgets that she has a physical body at all. She talks briefly about herself, describing herself as clumsy and saying that things like shooting guns and running laps and seducing heiresses doesn't come naturally to her, even though she's been trained to do them. She states that she loves horror movies but is terrified to be alone. Divulging private information about herself seems to unsettle her, so she claims that she has rocks more interesting than she is and announces that people will have to send her Tumblr messages "like everyone else" if they want to know more about her. She still has not been able to get the identification papers she needs. Inventory Previous * Prescription eyeglasses * The clothes she fell asleep in (blouse and skirt suit) * Some dress shoes * A smartphone and its charger. Current * A worn-out backpack * Several plastic grocery bags * A few extra pieces of clothing * Some toiletries * A pair of earbuds * A large piece of unpolished quartz and a smaller piece of pyrite Donations Due to donations to her PayPal and Patreon, Holly has also received the following: * A bottle of acetaminophen (Susan) * Several meals (Adie) * Two nights in a women’s shelter (anonymous donor) Morse The morse code message (after the initial SOS SOS SOS SOS in the theme song) is encrypted with a Caesar shift, using the keyword "Prague." It translates: CORRECTION MAYSEVEN DEADLINE ALABAMA CANT COUNT NEED URGENT HELP YULE TEAM PLEASE HELP ME Category:Episodes